


The Chill Of The Throne Has A Far Reach

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Bechdel Fix, Gen, Horde, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina has a plan to get into the Icecrown Citadel. Now she just needs to convince Sylvanas and Liadrin to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chill Of The Throne Has A Far Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivoryandhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/gifts).



> I saw your Yuletide letter and wanted to write you this fic. I wrote it before Patch 3.3 came out, so I'm afraid it's a bit Jossed, but I hope you like it anyway!

Jaina tapped her fingers against the leather cover of her spell book as she waited for Liadrin and Sylvanas to sit at the wooden table with her. She was taking a risk bringing two Horde leaders into her home on Theramore, but she felt like she had no choice. Arthas was growing stronger in his citadel and she feared her old friend would soon make his move on the rest of Azeroth. The world would crumble under the waves of Scourge at Arthas' command.

It was something she could not allow to happen.

Sylvanas eyed Jaina before sitting down across from her, one hand resting lightly on her bow. As if Jaina could forget how deadly Sylvanas was with a bow. The Banshee Queen would have still been Ranger General of her people if it hadn't been for what Arthas did to her soul and body.

Liadrin finally sat at the table, sitting slightly further away from both Jaina and Sylvanas. She linked her fingers together and leaned forward on her elbows.

"I am only here because Thrall gives his word that this is not a trap. That you, out of all the Alliance, are trustworthy. So why are we here?"

Jaina pushed her spell book forward. "I may have found a way to enter the Lich King's citadel without severe harm to either of our forces."

Sylvanas scoffed. "That is nothing, Lady Jaina. You and I both know that the true power of the Lich King is the power he possesses to turn our fallen against us. Unless you have something in your little book to help with _that_, this meeting has been a waste of Lady Liadrin's and my time."

This was it. "Yes, I do. Not permanently, but if we mount a fast offensive against him, my spell will keep our dead on the ground instead of rising up against us. There is a setback, however. I need the help from both of you to cast this spell. The spell calls for three strong casters and there is none stronger than the power of the Banshee Queen and the power of the Blood Knights' leader mixed with my own."

Liadrin pulled the spell book closer to her and opened it to where Jaina had bookmarked the ritual. "You are certain this will work?"

"I am nearly certain of it, but my magic will not be alone to handle the complexities of the spell." Jaina looked from Liadrin to Sylvanas. "There are mages within the Kirin Tor I could turn to with this, but no one is strong enough or have more reason to see this through, especially you, Lady Sylvanas. Will you help me?"

Liadrin looked up from the book and inclined her head. "I have learned much in these recent times, Lady Jaina, and I cannot let my people down again. Yes, I am with you."

Sylvanas pushed her chair away from the table and rose to her feet. Jaina watched as she paced back and forth, energy coiling just beneath her purple skin. Jaina grew uncertain that it was a mistake to bring Sylvanas to her home. While suitably protected against the dangers of Dustwallow Marsh, Theramore was no match for an angry Banshee Queen. If there was anything that would enrage Sylvanas into her full fury, it was Arthas.

Sylvanas finally spun back towards Jaina and slammed her palm against the surface of the table. "I am in. Arthas must pay for what he has done. He will not escape my wrath this time."

She grabbed her bow and slammed open the double doors before storming out of the room. Jaina held her breath, the spell to teleport Sylvanas back to Undercity buzzing on the tip of the tongue in case it was needed. It wasn't until Sylvanas was no longer in the vicinity of her home that Jaina could relax.

The scrapping of a chair caught Jaina's attention and she glanced to the side as Liadrin stood up.

"I need to hurry back to Silvermoon, but I will send you a personal courier to ask for more details about this ritual." Liadrin arched her eyebrow towards Jaina. "As I mentioned earlier, Thrall vouches for you, so I am willing to do my part in stopping the Lich King. However, do not think I trust you or your people. Especially not the Alliance."

"I expect nothing less, Lady Liadrin. There is too much bad blood between our factions and we are in a brink of another war." Jaina sighed and smiled wryly at Liadrin. "I will await your courier."

Liadrin inclined her head before leaving Jaina alone in her study.

Jaina pulled the spell book closer to her and stared at the ritual. If this worked. If this worked...

She allowed herself a fleeting fond memory of Arthas, not the man he became, but the boy she knew before burying it away. Arthas Menethil was a monster now and there was no going back. He had to be destroyed.


End file.
